The present invention relates to a method for actuating a hydraulic servo system utilizing a proportional valve that converts an electrical control signal into a hydraulic pilot pressure with which the hydraulic servo system is actuated.
An object of the present invention is to improve the response behavior of the hydraulic servo system, particularly at low operating temperatures.